


Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin), Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, I' Member..., M/M, Member Berries - Freeform, Missing Scene, S20E01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Um belo dia, Eric Cartman resolveu fazer um remake politicamente correto e com inclusão social de um famoso conto de fadas usando seus colegas como personagens principais.Baseado na história homônima criada e lida por Cartman no primeiro episódio da vigésima temporada de South Park, intitulado Member Berries.*Fanfic postada originalmente em 09/2016 , no site Spirit*





	Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> **South Park não nos pertence, se fosse nosso haveria duas histórias simultâneas, com Creek protagonizando uma delas onde Tweek e Craig teriam aventuras de casal; e Style protagonizaria a outra, onde Stan e Kyle passariam 10 minutos por episódio beijando e os outros 12 minutos restante de mãos dadas, pelo menos até completarem 18 anos, e o Kenny seria o ficwriter oficial, porque ele escreveria os melhores lemons ♥ ** 
> 
> **N/A 1:**  
>  **Clot's Queen:** Desde o primeiro momento que vimos essa "adaptação" do Cartman imediatamente tivemos vontade de escrever nossa própria versão, que começou com um áudio gravado no celular (porque sou péssima em guardar as coisas =P), muitos risos, muita diversão e nossa imaginação fértil, o resultado de tudo isso está aí.
> 
>  **N/A 2:**  
>  **Twecker:** Deus, minha primeira história em conjuntos, uau! Sinto me bem em fazer parte dessa criação linda, e foi muito engraçado enquanto gravávamos o áudio (meu irmão ficava me chamando toda hora :v). 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> A ideia do David sendo um coiote pertence a La Guera (http://mcnuggyy.tumblr.com/) do tumblr, nós duas temos um grande amor pelas fanarts Kyvid e Stendyle dela. E procurem no google "little red riding kyle", nos inspiramos em todas as fanarts possíveis.  
> E aproveitem ^^

## O Lenhador Cínico e o Coiote Mexicano

 

Era uma vez o Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle, que estava andando pela floresta pensando sobre caras. Ele estava indo visitar sua vovó Token, que era um garotinho negro, na floresta um coiote chamado “Deivid”, estava observando através das moitas.

O coiote Deivid observara a todo o momento enquanto o Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle vinha saltitante pela estrada, ele observou e observou e então o seguiu, achando-o apetitoso demais, sua pequena capa vermelha esvoaçando atrás dele chamou a atenção do coiote mexicano que atravessara a fronteira de forma ilegal e agora era um imigrante sem registro.

A floresta estava clara e bonita, pois a mãe judia do Chapeuzinho não permitiria que seu filho andasse por aí à noite. Por entre as árvores o ruído de uma longínqua orgia satânica podia ser ouvido, porém tão distante que nenhum dos nossos personagens se importou, mas o coiote estava atento ao som produzido pelo machado do lenhador.

O Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle andava alegremente saltitante como um gay judeu quando, de repente, apareceu na sua frente um coiote mexicano de altura mediana como todos os coiotes mexicanos, o pelo dele era escuro e seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os lindos olhos verdes daquele perfeito garoto judeu e gay, o coiote deslizou seu olhar para o corpo do garoto e pensou que aquela carne deveria ser macia e saborosa. Ele queria mesmo tocá-lo em todos os lugares secretos, mas temia pois não possuía um formulário de consentimento, se pudesse iria mesmo devorá-lo numa dentada só.

Mas não teve coragem, temendo o lenhador que poderia ouvir os gritos da vítima. Então, decidiu usar sua lábia latina, ele abordou Kyle, sorrindo charmoso.

— _Buenos dias, chico_! — Cumprimentou com voz doce.

— Ah, bom dia! — Respondeu o garoto judeu gay um pouco apreensivo.

— Qual _es su nombre_? — Perguntou o coiote tentando disfarçar seu sotaque mexicano e falhando miseravelmente.

— Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle Broflovski. — Disse o garoto já mais confiante.

— Um nome bem certinho para você. Mas diga-me, Kyle, onde um rapaz _tan hermoso_ está indo assim tão solitário? — Perguntou o coiote tentando soar sedutor.

— Vou visitar minha avó.

— Muito bem! E onde mora sua avó?

— Mais à frente, no meio da floresta.

— Explique melhor, Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle. — Disse o coiote, chegando mais próximo.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle começou a achar os olhos do coiote bastante bonitos, ah, quem dera se o coiote fosse um cara...

— Numa mansão com altas janelas e uma piscina aquecida, logo após o restaurante de comida chinesa.

O coiote passou os braços pelos ombros de Kyle e sussurrou em seu ouvido uma proposta:

— Eu também gostaria de conhecer a piscina aquecida de sua avó. Vamos fazer uma aposta para ver quem chega primeiro? Eu irei por aquele atalho lá embaixo, e você poderá seguir por este. — O coiote apontou.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho meneou a cabeça hipnotizado aceitando a proposta, pois o coiote estava muito próximo e a pele de Kyle estava respondendo ao hálito do mexicano com arrepios diversos.

— Um, dois, três... e já! — Contou o coiote.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Enquanto isso na casa da vovó Token, havia uma mulher fazendo piadas sobre sua vagina para a vovó que olhava tudo com olhar educado, não rindo em nenhum momento pois poderia ser um pouco indelicado rir daquela senhora hilariante (ou não), vovó Token pensava apenas que a outra vovó chamada Clyde tinha piadas parecidas, se não piores. Vovó Token estava se perguntando se essa mulher hilariante conhecia Clyde e se eles frequentavam os mesmos ciclos de amizade... e piadas sem graça.

Em um momento a mulher hilariante perdeu a noção e acabou tentando prender Token no armário, mas ele implorou para não ser obrigado a “sair do armário em algum momento de sua vida”, apelo que a mulher hilariante aceitou, pois não era dela a decisão de quando Token sairia do armário, e como ele faria essa importante transição em sua vida.

Após um rápido debate, a mulher hilariante acabou prendendo a vovó Token em uma sala de jantar repleta de louças chinesas da Dinastia Ming, ela achou isso extremamente engraçado, pois estava combatendo o sexismo e a misoginia, além do fato de prender um homem travestido de mulher idosa em uma sala repleta de louças caríssimas.

Ao mesmo tempo, o coiote Deivid chega a mansão, ele atravessa o enorme pátio que antecede a entrada e finalmente consegue adentrar a casa, o coiote resolveu usar seu faro de coiote mexicano (não se importando com a redundância dessa ideia) para chegar ao quarto da vovó e se esconder embaixo das cobertas esperando a linda e apetitosa Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle.

Na sala de jantar, Token estava deprimido ouvindo as piadas da mulher (não tão) hilariante e pensando na bagunça que estava acontecendo em sua mansão hoje.

Então, a Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle finalmente chegou à casa de sua vovó Token, porém quem estava na cama era o coiote Deivid, Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle não percebeu a diferença, na verdade achou o tom da pele até realmente parecido, por um momento Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle achou que sua vovó estava um pouco anêmica ou não havia pegado sol suficiente nos últimos tempos.

— Oh, vovó, eu trouxe alguns biscoitos kosher para você, ah, eles são ricos em ferro também, porque você parece tão pálida ultimamente, cara. — Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle se aproximou para observar sua avó mais de perto. — Nossa, vovó, que olhos mexicanos você tem!

— _Son_ para _ver mejor, mi querido_!

— Vovó, que sotaque mexicano você tem!

— _Es para_ flertar _mejor, mi cariño_!   

— Vovó, que mãos grandes você tem!

— _Es_ para _acariciarte mejor, mi hermoso_! Chegue mais perto, querido!

Quando Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle se aproxima, o coiote Deivid agarra-o, esquecendo totalmente do formulário de consentimento.

Há alguns metros dali Stanny-boy, o lenhador cínico e tão gay quanto Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle, ouvira os sons mais cedo na floresta e seguiu o rastro do animal mexicano que atravessou a fronteira sem registro. Stan estava contente por ter sido capaz de encontrar o coiote pela primeira vez após semanas de campana.

Ao ouvir os gritos da Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle, o lenhador logo concluiu que uma relação sem consentimento estava sendo forçada pelo coiote Deivid com um garotinho indefeso, o lenhador adentrou na casa assustado já à beira das lágrimas, pois ele era um notório viadinho chorão.

O lenhador empunhava a arma desesperado, será que pela primeira vez em sua vida o lenhador teria de atirar em um animal?

“ _Oh não!_ ” Ele pensou em um lamento triste.

O coiote o viu e lançou ao lenhador um olhar demoníaco.

— O que _haces_ aqui?

— Cara, um coiote falante? — Ele perguntou pela primeira vez encarando o garoto ruivo ao seu lado.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle rodopiou os olhos.

— Claro, cara. Isso é uma história do Cartman!

O lenhador subitamente se recordou de uma prequel escrita pelo mesmo autor, com as mesmas expressões, narrativa, e estilo de escrita em geral, fora a palavra judeu e gay, que apareciam muitas vezes. O lenhador cínico e gay se questionou se também haveria animaizinhos querendo fazer orgia de sangue.

O lenhador sacudiu a cabeça tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse seu próprio umbigo... ou o umbigo de Kyle que aliás parecia maravilhoso, aparecendo discretamente debaixo de seu casaco laranja, com algumas sardas em seu contorno, o lenhador quis escorregar seus dedos por ali e sentir a pele macia do judeu ruivo e gay, mas lembrou que ele precisaria de um formulário de consentimento, então apenas empurrou a ideia para mais tarde e voltou-se para o coiote.

— Cara, você... meio que não ia me salvar, porra? — Kyle gritou já debaixo do corpo quente do coiote, o que tirou Stan do seu devaneio gay.

Stanny-boy avançou batendo com a arma que carregava acertando uma boa cacetada no coiote para defender Kyle, ele não matara Deivid, pois o lenhador se negava a matar coiotes mexicanos em extinção, sem contar o fato que o lenhador é um amante da natureza e dos animais, e da liberdade de expressão, um hippie completo.

— Você precisa de um formulário de consentimento preenchido em três vias, senhor Coiote. — O lenhador disse atirando os papéis sobre o corpo esticado no chão.

O Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle avançou apanhando o formulário e o colocou dentro de sua capa, ele se atirou nos braços do lenhador sorrindo feliz.

— Como posso te agradecer, cara?!

— Não precisa, cara!

— Não! Eu preciso te agradecer, você acabou de me salvar de uma história do Cartman! Aliás, cadê ele?

Eles olharam em volta e seguiram um barulho, eles encontram em uma sala a mulher hilariante que na verdade era o guaxinim gordo, Cartman.

— Você viu como é a _vadjeeena_ da mãe do Kyle? Ela é enoooorme, cara, capaz de engolir o Gran Canion!

Token franziu a sobrancelha.

— E o que mais ela pode fazer? — Ele respondeu educado.

— Cara, ela pode até piscar e engolir o ego do Donald Trump! — O Guaxinim travestido de mulher hilariante falou gargalhando.

Stan e Kyle apavorados entram na sala e libertaram Token que estava deprimido se afogando nas piadas sobre vaginas enormes, e eles viveram felizes, hippies e gays para sempre...

 

Exceto por Kyle que contraiu AIDS de Stan, e morreu.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Na sala de aula Cartman termina a leitura agradecendo aos seus colegas, levantando e voltando a seu lugar. Ele fica com a sensação de dever cumprido por ter terminado de reescrever uma das histórias dos contos de fadas para tentar aliviar os atritos do bullying virtual cometido por skankhunt42 que assolava a comunidade escolar.

Kyle, sentado à duas carteiras de Cartman, não estava nem um pouco satisfeito ao ouvir a nova versão da história.

— Caralho! Mais uma história para me zombar, agora por ser judeu, e eu nem mesmo sou gay!

Cartman limpou a garganta.

— Isso foi um comentário homofóbico, Kahl. Não há problemas em ser gay, não é Craig?

— Foda-se. — Respondeu Craig apertando a mão de Tweek entre a sua, por baixo da mesa.

O loiro encarou o namorado por baixo dos cílios.

— Estou feliz que não éramos nós nessa história! — O loiro sussurrou apressado. — Se fossêmos nós, o Cartman colocaria gnomos!

No outro lado da sala, Stan lembrou de algo importante, quem sabe um furo na continuidade.

— Caralho! E o formulário de consentimento? Eu preenchi isso antes de passar AIDS pro Kyle?

— Cara, por que você se importa? — Kyle questionou soando desesperado.

— Consentimento é importante, cara, eu jamais faria algo sem você concordar! — Stan declarou emocionado.

— Que se foda, eu teria dado meu consentimento! Mas, sério, essa história mexeu com você, cara! — Kyle replicou tentando acalmar o seu super melhor amigo.

Kenny gemeu alto.

— Puta merda, Cartman, e a parte pornô gay? Por que você nos negou o lemon harder que tínhamos direito, porra!

— A história era +13, cara. — Cartman disse seriamente.

A voz de Token soou mais alto que a discussão do quarteto.

— Galera, eu estou okay com todos os seus problemas e tudo mais, agora, POR QUE DIABOS EU ERA A AVÓ DO KYLE? — Ele gritou perdendo a compostura. — E que porra era essa referência sobre sair de armário? Eu não tenho armário para sair, porra!

Clyde deu uma risadinha.

— Claro, se você for sair de alguma coisa, vai ser de um closet sofisticado, com revestimento de mármore na parede, não um armário comum que nós, pobres, somos obrigados a usar. — Zombou o garoto de vermelho.

Token apenas escondeu a mão entre os braços, já compreendendo que tentar falar sobre isso com aquelas pessoas não levaria a nada.

Butters suspirou chamando a atenção.

— Eric... Por que eu não estava na história?

Cartman torceu a boca.

— Não se preocupe, Butters, vou escrever algo para você e o Kenny. — O gordo respondeu generoso.

— E vê se dessa vez não esquece o pornô gay harder, gordão! — Avisou Kenny com sua voz abafada através do capuz.

— Meu nome não é Deivid, é DA-VEH! E eu não sou mexicano, eu nasci no Idaho! — David falou chamando a atenção de toda a turma.

— Isso te faz latino-descendente! Você está sendo xenofóbico consigo mesmo, Deivid. — Cartman disse complacente.

A nova professora balançou a cabeça se perguntando como Garrison fazia para controlar esta turma.

Para o alívio da maioria o sinal ecoou na escola e todos começam a sair para o almoço, Kyle avançava o corredor caminhando ao lado de David, tentando fazer o amigo esquecer o remake idiota de Cartman, de repente, Kyle se deu conta que faltava algo, ele olhou para trás e viu Stan parado em frente a porta fechada da sala de aula, o ruivo se despediu de David e voltou para Stan.

— Cara, o que houve?

Stan encarou Kyle com grandes olhos azuis marejados.

— Cara, se você tivesse que escolher entre o lenhador e o coiote, quem você escolheria? — Ele questionou com voz chorosa.

Kyle bufou.

— Cara! Esquece isso, não era eu, era o Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle! É só uma história de merda do Cartman! — Kyle falou irritado.

— Tudo bem, cara, mas hipoteticamente, sabe, se você fosse o Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle e tivesse que escolher... você ficaria com o coiote ou o lenhador?

Kyle puxou Stan para um canto do corredor e pegou um maço de papeis, apresentando-os a Stan, o moreno abriu os papeis e descobriu que era um formulário de consentimento, a letra floreada de Kyle preenchendo os campos com o nome de Stan, e a assinatura cuidadosa do ruivo finalizava o documento.

— Isso responde a sua pergunta? — Questionou Kyle se aproximando ainda mais do moreno. — Agora preencha o seu, também preciso do seu consentimento!

— Wow, cara! — Stan declarou extasiado.

O moreno apanhou a caneta que Kyle tinha em mãos e começou a assinar toda as três vias do formulário contente, ele juntou toda a papelada e ambos sorriam um para o outro.

— Cara, eu devo estar pagando até hoje por todos os judeus que apedrejaram Jesus! — O ruivo resmungou baixinho. — Ah, não, espere, eu mesmo matei Jesus, uma vez!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades:  
> Pesquisamos sobre coiotes que são diferentes de lobos, vocês sabiam? Pois é, nós não!  
> Admitimos que não assistimos o suficiente de novelas mexicanas com áudio original, pois não sabíamos escolher os adjetivos carinhosos, e também o espanhol mexicano utilizado aqui está ao nível Cartman, uma adaptação sem adaptar muito pra não perder a caracterização de tosquice.
> 
> E então? O que acharam? Admito que nos divertimos horrores! Esperamos que tenham gostado também, deixem seus comentários, impressões, reclamações...
> 
> Ou então mandaremos a mulher hilariante guaxinim gordão contar piadas sobre vadjeenas gigantes para vocês!  
> Portanto, comentem!
> 
> Bjs,  
> Clot's Queen & Twecker


End file.
